


Bad Cap Bingo [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Gossip, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Public Relations, Publicity, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:17:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9005494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "Bad Cap Bingo" by Domenika Marzione."Steve's a permanent defendant in the court of public opinion and the choice is to laugh about it or cry."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Domenika Marzione (domarzione)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/domarzione/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bad Cap Bingo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2266500) by [Domenika Marzione (domarzione)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/domarzione/pseuds/Domenika%20Marzione). 



Length: 6:46  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/bad%20cap%20bingo.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> MAKING A PUSH FOR PODFIC_BINGO BLACKOUT. Also a Hanukkah gift for the lovely Domenika Marzione. Used to fill my "gossip" square for [podfic_bingo](http://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org).


End file.
